


Celestia Ludenberg: The Queen

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A short story featuring the Danganronpa characters: Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sonia Nevermind, Kyoko Kirigiri & Peko Pekoyama. Celestia has recently taken over the Kingdom of Novoselic from the former rule of Sonia Nevermind.





	1. Part 1

Celestia Ludenberg sat in her newly acquired throne room, dressed on her gothic lolite. She had taken over the Kingdom of Novoselic, which was a small European monarchy from a student at Hopes Peak Acadamy. She was relaxed, sitting on her comfy throne.  
‘Acquiring this castle was a piece of cake indeed.’ Celestia thought to herself.  
She stretched her arms out with a smile on her face. It was so spacious in this throne room, not counting the vast amounts of money flowing in the room. Her legs dangled in the air in her knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace. She glared at her legs, rolling her eyes. She rang a small bell at her side. It didn’t take long for both Chihiro Fujisaki and Peko Pekoyama, both in French maid uniforms to arrive.  
“Yes my Queen?” Chihiro bowed.  
“How may I assist you Mistress?” Peko bowed also.  
“Chihiro. Wine.” Celestia ordered. “Peko. Footstool.”  
They both bowed as Chihiro headed off to fulfil his instruction whereas Peko got on all 4’s below Celestia. She rested her legs on Peko’s back smiling, sighing in relaxation. Chihiro came back a few seconds later with a tray of red wine and a glass. He poured the wine into the glass elegantly, smiling.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
“P-Perfectly happy serving under your rule Mistress." Chihiro replied, handing her the full glass.  
She took a sip of her wine, smiling.  
“Fantastic. How is Kyoko?” She asked.  
“She is great Mistress. Working in the lower levels really makes her happy as you have requested.” Chihiro reported.  
He bowed smiling as Celestia took another sip of her wine, tapping her foot against Peko.  
“Thank you Mistress.” Peko said.  
“Quiet. Footstools don’t talk!” Celestia yelled.  
“Anything I can do for you?” He asked.  
“Bring my favourite maid in.” She ordered.  
“As you wish.” He bowed, leaving the room.

It didn’t take too long for Chihiro to come back with Sonia Nevermind behind her. She wore rag clothing, a black collar round her neck as she shook.  
“Leave us Chihiro.” Celestia ordered. “And you stay silent footstool!”  
Peko remained silent as Chihiro left her Queen and Sonia alone.  
“Hello maid.” Celestia grinned.  
“H-Hello...” Sonia said nervously, holding a dusty cloth.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
“Depressed. You...?” Sonia looked down.  
“Why are you so depressed? Isn’t it great me being Queen?” Celestia smiled.  
Sonia looked up, an annoyed expression on her face.  
“.. You... You took over my kingdom.” Sonia replied. “You treat me like I'm the lowest class.”  
“Indeed I have, indeed I do.” Celestia smirked.  
Sonia looked down again. Celestia threw the rest of her wine in Sonia’s face.  
“Here. Wine should cheer you up.” She laughed before looking down at Peko. “Peko! Get Kyoko! Tell her I’m feeling happy tonight.”  
Sonia looked so humiliated as Peko stood and rushed out the room.  
“You monster...” Sonia commented.  
“Oh? How am I a monster?” Celestia asked.  
“Taking over my kingdom and brainwashing everyone!” Sonia yelled. “Ch-Chihiro, Kyoko, Ibuki and Aoi would never act like this!”  
“Such accusations!” Celestia chuckled. “You are lucky you are pathetic otherwise I’d have you executed for talking back to your Queen.”  
Sonic sighed, looking down. “... What am I cleaning today... Celestia?”  
“The closet. Shoes need cleaning and dresses need undusting.” She explained. “Get to work!”  
Sonia sighed, walking over to the closet. As she opened it, she could see how horribly dusty it was.  
“How did it come to this? Being a peasant.” Sonia told herself.  
She started cleaning, making Celestia laugh.

Kyoko walked in a few minutes later, dressed in a French maid outfit.  
“You summoned me Ma’am?” Kyoko questioned.  
Celestia pointed to her.  
“Come here.” She commanded.  
Kyoko walked towards the throne that Celestia was sat on. She sweated a little, getting closer to a big hair curled Queen. Celestia pulled her close, kissing her. Kyoko kissed back weakly.  
“Makoto...” She moaned.  
Celestia smirked, groping Kyoko’s behind. This made Kyoko gasp, slapping the Queen on her face. Kyoko realised her mistake, shaking more.  
“Still playing hard to get?” Celestia giggled.  
“I-I... I'm sorry!” Kyoko apologised.  
“It’s fine. You know you love me.” Celestia smirked.  
“N-No I... I love Makoto!” She proclaimed. “W-We can't keep doing this.”  
“We have been, even before all this.” Celestia winked.  
“I... I know... I just can't...” Kyoko replied nervously.  
“Come on. Be the Queen’s lover.” Celestia beckoned.  
Without hesitation, Kyoko kissed Celestia’s lips quick.  
“My Queen... P-Permission to sit on your lap so we can... Love?” Kyoko begged.  
“Granted.” Celestia replied.  
Kyko blushed a little, sitting on Celestia’s as Celestia wrapped her arms round her.  
“Tell me what you like about your gothic Queen.” Celestia ordered.  
“Just... Those eyes, piercing into my soul, able to understand my feelings.” Kyoko blushed, putting her finger against Celestia’s pigtails and wrapping around it a little. “And the hair... Like a net I can't escape from. Just like... My love... For you.”  
Celestia grinned, rubbing her hands against Kyoko’s body with her doing the same back to her Queen.  
“D-Don’t tell Makoto...” Kyoko begged. “I’m honoured to be yours.”  
“As long as you are good, I won’t.” Celestia smiled. “Though, why would I? You do love him after all.”  
They both kissed some more, Sonia watching them a little as she undusted the Queen’s closet. The kissing turned to even more lovemaking. Sonia was forced to hear the noises as she cleaned what was once her own private closet, her own castle and her own kingdom...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra part of the Celestia Ludenberg: The Queen story featuring the Danganronpa characters: Celestia Ludenberg, Kyoko Kirigiri & Junko Enoshima. Kyoko shows her devotion to Queen Celestia who has recently taken over the Kingdom of Novoselic from the former rule of Sonia Nevermind.

A nude Celestia smiled, nuzzling against an also nude Kyoko who was only wearing her gloves. Kyoko was curled up a little, hot and sweaty from the lovemaking that had recently happened.  
“How was that?” Celestia grinned.  
“A-Amazing...” Kyoko responded in surprise.  
“Something wrong Kirigiri?” The Queen asked.  
“I-I didn't think... I-I'd do that with you your majesty.” Kyoko replied, blushing.  
“You should feel lucky getting to see me like this. Many of my servants would’ve adored being in your current position.” She explained.  
“Makoto... He's gonna be jealous.” Kyoko panicked a little.  
Celestia tutted, pulling Kyoko towards her.  
“He won't know. You act like he's going to find out.” Celestia assured her. “I command you and even myself to act like things are normal and then he won't know.”  
This made Kyoko slightly happier. She took Celstia’s hand, kissing it gently as I sign of her devotion to her Queen.  
“As you wish.” Kyoko bowed her head. “My gothic mistress.”  
Celestia smiled, feeling the Ultimate Detective nuzzle her.  
“Seeing you so emotive makes me happy.” Celestia commented. “Nothing like what you were when we were trapped inside of Hopes Peak.”  
Kyoko blushed badly as Celestia looked at the time, seeing it was getting late.  
“I... I should get everything sorted and ready for you tomorrow my Queen.” Kyoko said, getting out of bed.  
She slowly started to get dressed, her hair a mess from their activities together.  
“Anything I can do before I leave?” Kyoko asked.  
“My schedule tomorrow. What is it?” She ordered.  
“Um... I believe you have your trip through the kingdom with Sonia carrying you.” Kyoko replied.  
“Ah, my rag girl.” Celestia giggled sadistically. “Very good.”  
“Have a good evening.” Kyoko bowed.  
She blushed, blowing her gothic Queen a kiss before walking off. Her mind replayed the events of the night making her blush more.  
‘Keep it together. Makoto can’t see you like this.’ Kyoko thought to herself.

Celestia got out of bed, putting on a black dressing gown. She walked around her bedroom barefoot, smiling at her surroundings. The room that used to be Sonia’s was now a posh, gothic designed bedroom, paintings of her on the walls. She chuckled to herself, sitting on her gothic, black cushioned throne. Her feet were sore from ruling the kingdom all day.  
“I need a foot slave.” She sighed before grinning. “And I know just the bitch.”  
She grabbed her phone next to her, going through all her contacts, mainly of all the people she used to consider as friends during her time at Hopes Peak. But now, they were her loyal servants waiting for her on hand and foot. She dialled Junko, ordering her to come up to the bedroom. She put the phone down, walking to her laundry basket and grabbed a couple of her dirty socks from today.  
“Perfect.” She smiled, sitting back down.  
A few minutes passed as Junko Enoshima in a maid outfit designed like Monokuma walked into the room. Unlike Celestia’s other servants, Junko wasn’t that obedient or easy to get along with. She often argued back and tried to pick up fights. If this were anyone else, Celestia would order him or her to be sent to the dungeon to be what the Queen liked to call: ‘Reconditioned.’ After that, they would be kneeling at the feet of Queen Celestia, ready for instructions. However in Junko’s case, Celestia enjoyed her rebellious attitude. It was a power thing in Celestia’s mind. She’s already broken Princess Sonia Nevermind and the entire Kingdom, breaking the Ultimate Despair properly would be the perfect achievement. Junko had been in the dungeon multiple times, being reconditioned by the Queen herself. But Junko still resisted her orders and being loyal. Though Celestia had her own ways and plans to try and make Junko obedient.  
“Enoshima.” Celestia greeted.  
“... Gothic brat.” Junko crossed her arms.  
“Did I interrupt you?” She asked.  
“Well yeah. I was sleeping dreaming of despair.” Junko replied in annoyance. “I ain't doing whatever you want like all the other weak minded creatures in this castle.”  
Celestia rolled her eyes, throwing one of her socks towards Junko. She caught it, looking at it. Celestia knew something that Junko had that would be her greatest weakness.  
“... So you know about that huh?” Junko raised an eyebrow. “... How did you find out?”  
“I have my ways.” Celestia grinned. “You’re not the only one who had the power to watch all.”  
Junko felt the softness of Celestia’s gothic sock in her hand, sighing.  
“Tell Mukuro, tell Mikan, I will slit your throat in your sleep!” Junko threatened.  
Celestia only giggled, making Junko storm up to her, grabbing her dressing gown.  
“I fucking mean it!” Junko yelled.  
“But then you wouldn't get any of your special payment!” Celestia smiled evilly.  
Junko loosened her grip, looking confused. Celestia held up her other sock.  
“There’s more where that came from.” Celestia said.  
“I...” Junko took the sock slowly, sighing. “So why did you really call me?”  
“My feet ache.” Celestia replied.  
“And, you just want me to rub them?” Junko narrowed her eyes.  
“Worship them.” She ordered. “You need someone to worship ever since I sent Mikan to that councillor and she wised up to you.”  
Junko looked down at Celestia’s black nail painted feet for a bit before looking back up at her evil smile. Many things went through Junko’s mind, thinking she should just refuse, strangle the Queen and take her place. Instead, she felt perversely delighted at this, drool coming out of her mouth. Celestia only grinned.  
“Being subjected to something so horrible! Something so worthless ad humiliating!” Junko smiled happily. “So much despair in that!”  
She knelt down, taking Celestia’s foot in her hands, Junko’s eyes turning into grey spirals as she had a taste of despair. She started worshipping the Queen’s feet, licking them upwards as her whole body shivered in pleasure from the despair she was feeling. Celestia moaned at the feeling of the Ultimate Despair’s tongue against her soles, hearing Junko let out her perverted moans. Junko kept licking upwards, not missing a spot on the goths soles.  
“How does it taste?” Celestia looked down.  
“Amazing... Perfection... Being subjected to such beauties is so wonderful!” Junko cried out.  
They both continued to moan as Celestia stared into Junko’s despair filled eyes.  
“Mindless, obedient.” Celestia moaned.  
“Don't count on being mindless.... Your majesty.” Junko moaned back.  
“It’s good to see that you know your better as my pet.” Celestia grinned. “Maybe even Mikan and Ibuki’s pet.”  
“Sh-Shut up!” Junko replied, kissing her black nails.  
“Well at least you've move past your shock collar days.” She teased.  
“Urgh. Stop humiliating me.” Junko looked up, smothering her soles in sweet kisses.  
“I don’t mind doing that.” Celestia pointed. “After all, I still have all the hypno therapy triggers.”  
“Yeah... I don't believe you.” Junko stopped worshipping. “You know that this won’t...”  
“Sleepy time for Junko.” Celestia interrupted her.  
Junko’s mind suddenly felt like it was splashed in liquid as she twitched. Her eyes immediately closed as she rested her head against Celestia’s wet soles, snoring softly. Celestia giggled.  
“Is Junko in dreamland?” She asked.  
Junko snored, nodding.  
“See sleepy slave? I have so many triggers for you.” She said.  
Junko only snored, chuckling slightly.  
“You dreaming of your Queen sleepyhead?” She asked.  
Junko nodded again, nuzzling Celestia’s pillow-like soles.  
“Obey the Goth.” She said another trigger word. “Stand up.”  
Junko, still in a hypno-induced sleep stood up, snoring softly still.  
“March around for me.” She ordered. “Junko is a wind up foot soldier.”  
Without hesitation, Junko marched around the room like the soldier she believed to be as Celestia watched in amusement.  
“Wind up foot... Mission foot...” Junko snored.  
She continued marching for a while, before walking up to Celestia, her back facing her.  
“Turn, turn, turn.” Celestia smiled, doing a hand like gesture like there was a wind up key attached to Junko’s back.  
Junko only moaned at each imaginary turn, marching around like a toy. She kept snoring, chanting out about the Queen and her feet. Celestia watched, the Ultimate Despair marching around and chanting was so entertaining.  
“Keep talking.” She ordered.  
“Serve feet... March for the feet of our Queen...” Junko snored. “At attention. All march for the feet of our queen.”  
Celestia allowed this to go on for about an hour before Celestia clapped her hands twice.  
“Junko. Foot of the bed.” Celestia ordered. “Junko can turn off now.”  
Junko walked to the foot of the bed before falling to her knees. She believed to be switched off, unable to do anything as she snored. Celestia watched her, taking off her dressing gown and heading into bed. She moved her bare feet just under Junko’s face, making her use them as a pillow.  
“Night sleepy slave.” Celestia smirked. “I’ll make you remember tomorrow and we’ll see who ‘isn’t’ broken.”  
She closed her eyes as another day ended as Queen Celestia: Gothic ruler of the Kingdom of Novoselic.


End file.
